redvsbluevsminecraft
by trollface41
Summary: the red the blues and the freelance get sucked into minecraft adn some shit goes down
1. a hell a new adventure

the red and blues plus all the freelancer and AI where haveing a argument about some thing when a giant hole opend and sucked them in "where are we.",said alabama

"dont know.",said omega 2.0 alabamas AI "this is all your flaut.",said sarge "god damnit.",said grif Massachusetts laughed nebraska smirked minasota was shooting a tree ohio was begin invisable and everyone was fucking arguing


	2. holy shit a zombie

it was night and the group heard noise "what was that.",said dount "its just a deer.",said sarge a zombie walks out from a tree "holy shit a zombie run.",said donut alabam shoots the zombie "pink man scared.",said alabama "its lightish red.",said donut a person sees the group "hey you who are you.",said jake teleports to them "holy shit.",said simmons "im a enderman hybrid.",said jake "ah what now.",said sarge "your not from around here.",said jake "yeah this giant hole thing sucked us in and now we are here yeah.",said cabosse "cabosse be quit.",said chruch


	3. whats minecraft

Montana sighed she hated to walk with big groups alabama just was thinking about stuff will they where walking maine held his bruteshot ohio became visable after turning off her invisblety enhancement jake screamed they soon reached a village there was another person here name was sophia (i dont own sophia she is my friends oc) she was a elf ohio AI came out the AI name was lake he was the laides man fragment "hi jake who are these guys.",asked sophia "i dont know i found them and asked them if they want a place to stay the night just at the sceond freackles became visable "**unknow life forms found pepare to be elimanted**.",said freackles "bad freackls no kill.',said cabosse freackles lowerd his canons "where are we.",asked wash "oh your in minecraft.",said sophia omega 2.0 appears "we are on a diffrent plant that doesnt have much technology.",said omega 2.0 "noted.",said alabama "theres a hotel over there.",said jake sarge maine grif lopez lopez dos.0 donut simmons alabam ohio and the rest expect for freackles whent into the hotel


	4. talking talking and shit

tucker was shareing a room with caboose caboose was jumping up and down "wheres church.",said caboose "church is in another room.",said tucker "sup.",said chruch appearing in AI from "church.",said caboose omega 2.0 appears "hey curch/alpha.",said omega 2.0 "yeah.",said church "you suck.", said omega 2.0 "if i suck then you suck beacuse your a fragment of me.",said church "god damn it.",said omega 2.0 then disappears "hey caboose ive been wondering how did you build the giantt robot.",said church.

* * *

**MEANWHILE WITH THE REDS** "ok men we seen wired stuff.",said srage "like zombies.",said grif "shut up grif.",said sarge "nice one sir.",said simmons "kissass.",said grif "better than donuts pink armor.",said lopez "agreed.",said lopez dos.0 (for this story lopez and lopez dos.0 speak english for some reason (tuckers fault) yeah) "when did you guys speak english.",said donut looking at lopez and lopez dos.0 "we dont know.",said lopez


	5. insert tittle here

"Wait simmons isn't caboose the blue team leader beacuse of his gaint robot.",said grif "yeah.",said simmons leave room goes to blue teams room haveing to share a room with caboose and tucker "HEY REDS.",said alabama "what.",said sarge "you think we will face a new enemy.",said alabama "yeah problay any thing wired that happens yeah stuff happens altough im a pacefist.",said doc "no one care.",said grif

* * *

**with the blues **"um simmons why are you in this room.", said church "oh caboose is the new blue team leader because of freckles (cant spell caboose robots name) and became blue team leader and then stuff happend.",said simmons "yeah that was fun it really was.",said caboose "i hate you caboose.",said church "i know your my best friend.",said caboose .

* * *

**some where else** "um whats the missions lord onaki.",said dark "just lead people miomar.',said onaki on little screen dark held in his hand dark smilled "yeah and i get people.",said dark "yes i will let you eat the villagers.",said onaki

**who are these people what are there palns find out next chapter dun dun da**


	6. blood blood and punching

Next day **with the blue team** "ah good morning.",said caboose Casey is punching Arnold (there will be characters I didn't show earlyer) "ow.",said Arnold cassie an dria laugh hazel punch Casey Daniel laughs Ohio hug Daniel Massachusetts punch Nebraska in the face "bow chicka wow wow chicka wow,said Tucker church in sighed in ai form

With the reds Daniel Arnold and hazel walk in "what happen to you arnold your freelancer for God's sake.",said grid "that looks bad.",said donut "Alabama punched me In the face ok.",said Arnold "then I was punched.",said Daniel dark walks into the village "hello New comer.",said Jake "oh hi Um nice to meet you.",said dark walks into a bar Alabama walks into the same bar inside the bar dark drinks form his cup of beer


	7. THE ADVENTURE BEGINS

alabama looks at dark "hi.",said alabama "hey do you have friends and do like adventures.",said dark "yes and yes.",said alabama "i know adventure grab friends and we can go.",said dark alabam left to get the reds and blues

* * *

"**ALABAMA are you going to talk to captin caboose**.",said frecklas "no every.",said alabama "guys gusse what.",said alabama "what.",said church "i found a guy and we go on a adventure.",said alabam "adventure thats like fun lets go.",said caboose "yeah sounds like a good idea.",said dira "yeah ill get the freelancers.",saod cassise "no need sent omega 2.0 to get them.",said alabama

* * *

omega 2.0 apears next to the freelancers "guys get ready we are going on a adventure.",said omega 2.0 "alabam found some guy and now where are goin on adventure.",said south "yes.",said omega 2.0 ohio just glared at the ai "fine .",said ohio montana said "ok lets go.", maine says"why should we go.", "because if you dont alabam will bug the fuck out every one.",said omega 2.0 "arnold groans he was sleeping and was woken up by omega 2.0 talking hazel just looks at omega 2.0

* * *

"red team metting.",said sarge "ok whats worng sir.",said simmons "we really dont need metting it gets in my naps and eating oreos and sleeping.",said grif "shut it dirt bag.",said sarge "hated orange one be quiet.",said lopez "this metting is about grif sister why did she cange teams to red team.",said sarge "because she wanted to sarge.",said grif "oh nevermind metting dismissed.",said sarge "uh finally i get to sleep.",said grif "HEY GET READY WE ARE GOING ON A ADVENTURE.",said alabama "god damn it.",said grif

* * *

BACK IN THE BAR "hahahaha plan is going perfect.",said dark

**HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER "HEY GUY THATS RUNS THIS STORY.",SAID DARK "WHAT DARK.",SAID ME "WHEN DO WE GO ON THE ADVENTURE AND I BETRAY THEM SOME TIME LATER.",SAID DARK "NEXT CHAPTER.",SAID ME**


	8. new arravials

Yeah** new chapter this chatper new arrivals Yeah some new ocs fallow dark the freelancers and blues and reds and stuff happens and if you like the story give it a review and or if you have a large penis enjoy**

* * *

reds blues freelancers met up with dark sophia and jack walked later "ok let me get straight you want us to help you find.",said grif "a portal hub.",said dark "ok why it sounds really dumb.",said simmons "well every dimension has cool stuff and rare stuff.",said dark 'im in i love money.",said alabama "all of blue team will go.",said caboose "can i please quit this team.",said tucker "well everybody in.",said dark the freelancers blues and reds and sophia and jack said yes "good lets leave meet me at the end of the town and grab stuff you need.",said dark leaving the bar alabama and the rest of the freelancers left to get there stuff or things the redss left next and blues left after them sophia and jack went to go meet with sophiana a good friend who likes adventures.

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN A ALLY **dark was talking to dark lord onaki on his phone "so dark did they take the bait.",said onaki "Yes dark lord.",said dark "good every thing is in place soon we will have our revenge for dark world.",said "yes but now i must hang up and meet up with the rest.",said dark hanging up on onaki dark walks to the edge of the town. and saw a little dragon "oh hi little dragon.",said dark the little dragon said "who are you.", dark said" im dark whi are you.", "myra.",said myra "would you like to join some friends of mine on a journy.",said dark "yes.",said myra come closer to dark "oh a little enderdragon thats what type of dragon you are.",said dark "yes.",said myra like she was a shamed "dont worry you shouldnt be a shamed.",said dark "really.",said myra "yes you are very strong i can show the world that you arnt evil.",said dark lieing myra is now right next to darks leg "here i have necklace for you i found it in some ruins.",said dark puting the necklace on myra neck. myra looked at the necklace it shined "thank you.",said myra "dont worry but tell anyone i gave that its our little secert.",said dark off some wear one a hill sat a human or a enderdragon that can shape shift into a human his name was zuarch he was looking up a the sky in zuarch thoughts " hmm ive been travilng and notice wierd things people building some sort of base and talk about killing everyone i wonder whats going on i saw that wierd guy named dark who is he really.",said zuarch in his thoughts just then his cat came up on his shoulder and noticed tow enderman hybrid well girls ender hybrids

* * *

alaba, was packing up his guns and get ready omega 2.0 appears and says "do you think we can turst that dark guy.", alabama replyed "no.", "my thoughts too he shifty.",said omega 2.0 alabama left with the reds blues and freelancers and went to the edge of town where dark was.

* * *

jack walked in to sophiana bakery "sophiana.",said jack "yeah.",said sophiana who is a blond hair girl "we are leaveing to go on a journy.",said jack "yeah i will go with you.",said sophiana really excited jack and sophiana met up with sophia and walk to the edge of town where they saw the rest of the group "hey is that a enderdragon.",said sophiana "yes why do you ask.",said dark "because enderdragons are evil.",said sophiana "well girly girl this ones nice aand its a girl enderdragon her name is myra.",said dark pointing at myra "well that dose seem okay.",said sophiana in darks mind note to self kill that bitch or onaki might find her useful "well lets go.",said dark walking into the woods the groups fallows

**YEAH THATS CHAPTER END WAS GREAT "HEY TROLL GUY.",SAID DARK WHAT "WHY DIDNT I BETRAY THEM YET.",SAID DARK BECAUSE THATS LATER MORON "I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU BITCH.",SAID DARK IM NOT A FEMALE DOG DUMBASS "FUCK YOU I HATE YOU SOME TIMES.",SAID DARK YOU LOVE ME AS A FRIEND **


End file.
